Chanukka
by KymanFanFic
Summary: Nur noch 4 Tage, um wieder zurück zu Cartman, vor Chanukka. Aber Geheimnisse gebunden sind, zu entkommen. Welche wird es sein? A Kyman FanFic
1. Dreidel

Hallo, KymanFanFic hier. Diese Geschichte wird in deutscher Sprache, nur um meine Kenntnisse der Sprache zu testen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht bekommen, was richtig ist.

Okay, lasst uns weiter!

* * *

Kyle's Sicht

Ein Tag in South Park ist wie jeder normale Tag in Ihrer Stadt ... nicht wirklich. Sicher, wir haben eine Menge von roten Hals schreien dich an, aber es gibt nichts Vergleichbares. So genießen wir, was wir haben. Die meisten Städte nicht bekommen, um den Frieden, sorta haben. Überall wo du hingehst, wird immer jemand kritisieren Sie. Und diese Person ist nichts anderes als, Eric T. Cartman!

Ich schwöre, überall wo ich hingehe, dass Fett Stuhlgang ist immer da. Und jetzt Chanukka steht vor der Tür auf. Wow, ist das, was er denn jetzt sagen? Noch wichtiger ist, was er jetzt tun?

Glassplitter in meinem Kopf zu zerbrechen. Was wird er tun?

Nur noch vier Tage bis Chanukka. Was soll ich tun?

"Kyle!" Mein Vater schreit von unten: "Komm lehren Ike Dreidel!"

Was? Ich dachte, der kleine Junge Gehirn gelernt, wie man Dreidel spielen ... Vor Jahren! Irgendwie habe ich denke, das ist ein Trick, um Mama zu machen latkes.

Toll, jetzt werde ich wie Öl und Bratkartoffeln riechen.

Ich steige aus dem Bett, um meine Mutter etwas Braten in der Pfanne zu sehen. Latkes. Koschere Lebensmittel treiben mich in den Wahnsinn! Kann ich nicht einfach genießen eine ruhige Mahlzeit ohne worring über die Koser Lebensmittelrecht?

Ich sah Ike Knetmasse in ein Dreidel zusammen mit anderen Kleinigkeiten. Was ist das Gör bis zu?

"Hey Ike." Ich setze mich neben ihn. "Was sind Sie wirklich mit diesen zu tun." Ich darauf meine Finger den 5 Trocknen dreidels.

Er fängt an, nehmen Sie eine Datei aus seiner Tasche. "Ich ging in den elektronischen Speicher und sie hatten einen Verkauf auf winzige Kameras!" Er fährt fort, meine kleinen Boxen von Kameras markiert halben Preis.

Ich beobachte ihn vorsichtig die Kameras in den dreidels. Er schaut mich an: "Das kann nicht in den Ofen." Er fährt fort, mit einem teuflischen Lächeln arbeiten.

"Was genau willst du mit ihnen machen?"

"Hush, koscher Junge. Du wirst einen Dreidel zu .. * ericcartman * geben"

Ich schaue entsetzt. Wie soll ich ihm das geben? Mein Gesicht spuckt zu einem Grinsen. Wie bekomme ich ihn wieder an, bevor er es tut?

Ich schüttle meinen Bruder die Hand: "Wir haben einen Deal!"

* * *

Ich weiß, das Kapitel war kurz, aber glauben Sie mir ... wird es interessant!

Shalom!

I am going to post this story in English. After I finish this one.


	2. Geschenke

Cartman's Sicht

Ich wußte, daß sneaky Jude, war etwas Planung. Jeder Tag, an dem er mich ständig anstarrte und schreiben es in seinem dummen Tagebuch. Mein erster Gedanke war: er hat eine Sache für mich. Aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Er zeigt seinen Zorn anstelle der Lust. Er Bestzeiten Feuer statt Liebe. Warten Sie, ist es mir, wer wirklich liebt die Juden? Nee, ich bin wohl mit einem Fieber. Ich rolle meine Augen.

"Ich muss ein bisschen schlafen." Ich sage zu mir selbst als ich den Fernseher. Dieses Denken ist wirklich mich sauer. Will ich auch in der Lage sein, schlafen?

Knock. Knock.

Ich öffne die Tür um zu sehen einige zierliche Jude dort stehen. Mit einem Geschenk? ICH starrt auf den glänzenden, roten Bogen nahtlos eingefügt in der Mitte der grünen Box. Und was will er?

"Ähm Hi Cartman." Ich schaue auf die Juden selber. Er sieht etwas nervös und wütend.

"Was willst du, Jude."

Er dreht seinen Augen auf meine Bemerkung, "Ich wollte nur, dass diese auf Sie zu. Sie ist ein Geschenk. Uh, ich hoffe es hat nicht zu Jüdischen für Ihren Geschmack."

Ich Blick das schlanke boy, was will er damit sagen Jüdische.

"Warum gibst du mir?"

"Sie wissen. Ein freundliches Kompliment, denke ich. Ich habe noch nie hat sie nichts, aber hassen."

Nun, wenigstens sinnvoll, warten ... Freundlich?! "Äh, Danke, dass sie?" Meine schöne Seite veranlasst mich, ihm etwas, "Do you want to come in?" Meine Augen breit. Weshalb sage ich etwas Schönes?!

"Ich muss wieder zurück, aber ich konnte für ein paar Minuten." Er klopft seine Finger zusammen mit Blick auf beiden Seiten der Straße.

"Okay, klingt cool." Ich Schritt erst, und Kyle folgt. "Ich werde mich noch um einen Kaffee zu machen, möchten Sie etwas?"

"Natürlich. Das klingt schön. Kann ich mit dem Bad?"

"Ja, die Treppe hoch." Ich schau mal wieder rein aus den Juden. Schließlich etwas Ruhe für meine Gedanken. All diese verrückten Gedanken gehen durch meinen Kopf. ICH langsam mahlen der Kaffeebohnen, verliert Anschluss meiner Aufgaben. Was ist, wenn der Jude will mich zu töten? Ja, er war so wütend auf mich, er ist verpflichtet mich zu töten! Warten Sie? Warum ist er so Gott verdammt lange?! Beruhigen Sie sich. Er war dort für * blickt auf die Uhr * 28 Minuten!

ICH schnell die Treppe hoch, die verschiedene Dinge. ICH HABE langsam öffnen Sie die Tür, die mit einem Hammer in die andere. ICH Kyle tragen mein Shirt? Nun, wenigstens er hat Hosen an. Was ist "verdeckt" Diaerzeugung unter gibt es?

"Warum haben sie mein Hemd? !"

"Ich kann Ihnen erklären!"

"Dann erklären!"

"Äh, wollen sie nicht sehen, was unter hier!"

"Was zum Teufel ist das?" Ich nehme den unteren Saum des Hemdes und ziehen Sie sie nach oben.

"NEIN! Cartman, nein!"

Ich Augen riesig! Was das ficken! Der Jude ist ein Zelt! Ekelhaft!

Er läuft die Treppen hinunter, "es tut mir leid für alles ... Ich werde sicher wieder das Hemd!"

"Nein Dude. Weiter so! Sie haben ihre Jude Sperma alle!"

Er lacht in Betretenheit und aus der Tür. ICH unterschreiben und die Tür schließen. Verdammt, dass Jude läuft schnell.

ICH starrt auf das Geschenk auf den Tisch, was zur Hölle ist das? Ich führe meine Finger entlang der Ränder mit Klebeband befestigt. ICH sorgfältig riss das Geschenkpapier aus. Unter dem Geschenkpapier gibt es eine Box mit den Stars von David auf ihnen. Er hat Recht, die Box ist zu Jüdischen für mich schon. ICH flip über die Abdeckung und finden Sie handgemacht, ein Kreisel gedreht haben. Was zur Hölle soll ich damit zu tun?

ICH Gähnen und gehen Sie die Treppe mit das Spiel immer noch in meiner Hand. Ich habe sie auf meiner Kommode und fallen auf mein Bett. Dieser Tag ist schon genug, jetzt habe ich das Spiel von Kyle. Ich frage mich, ob ich finden konnte seine DNA und klonen. Warten Sie, warum möchte ich einen anderen Juden? Kyle ist genug für mich. Ich brauche nur auf ihn ... * gähn * bevor er es tu

* * *

Kyle's Sicht

Ich lief drei Blocks, nur um nach Hause zu kommen. Ich hatte auch nach oben klettern, um das Fenster, so dass es mir nicht mehr peinlich. Das einzige, was ich mir verdient war Cartman's Shirt. Ich hoffe, dass die Kamera funktioniert. Ich habe eine kurze Dusche zu loszuwerden, das Schweiß und Cartman's shirt Geruch. Ich denke immer noch an mir.

"Ike! Sie haben das Programm funktioniert?" I Walk in My Brother's Zimmer.

"Ja, ich habe sie sich, während sie unter der Dusche standen. Es wirkt wie ein Zauber, und ... da war die Kamera bekommt eine gute Winkel seines Zimmers. Es ist sehr süß."

Ich lächele. Ich hoffe ich bekomme so etwas interessant und nützlich. Ich gucke Ike einrichten Dinge wie "Aufnahme nur, wenn off (Aus) Der Computer" und andere nette Einstellungen.

"In Ordnung, alles geschieht. Jetzt sollten wir schlafen. Sehen, was morgen passiert."

Ich Ike's Zimmer sagen: Gute Nacht, mein Vater auf den Weg.

Als ich mich, meine Gedanken rasen mit Dingen, sowohl mich und Ike in der Zukunft Tellings. Gut, das wird die Zeit zeigen. I rest my head on my pillow Entspannung meine Meinung für einmal. In seltenen Male, die ich zu sehen bekommen, kann auch das Beste daraus machen. Bis zum ... Chanukka


End file.
